1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating method for facsimile and a device therefor, in which the number of operating switches is reduced by the use of an operating switch capable of changing its function thereof according to the operating mode of the facsimile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fascimile apparatus, utilized for image transmission between distance locations, is generally composed of so-called tranceiver terminals capable of both sending and receiving images, although terminals exclusively for sending or receiving images are also found.
Such a tranceiver type facsimile usually has a copying function in addition to the image sending and receiving functions. Such a copying function allows it to utilize a facsimile terminal as a simplified copier, and is also effective for confirming the quality of the received image by copying the original image on the sending terminal prior to the image transmission.
In this manner the tranceiver type facsimile has the three functions of sending, receiving and copying, which have conventionally been selected by the operator.
More specifically, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there have been provided a sending button or switch 1, a receiving button or switch 2 and a copying button or switch 3 independent for said three functions.
The facsimile terminal inspects the actuation of the buttons 1-3 through the steps ST1-ST3 of a control program shown in FIG. 2 and selects a sending mode F1, a receiving mode F2 or a copying mode F3 according to the actuated button.
As shown in FIG. 1, there are provided indicator lamps 4-6 respectively for indicating selection of the sending, receiving or copying mode.
Such conventional structure, requiring independent operating buttons for the sending, receiving and copying modes inevitably leads to a complicated and expensive control panel with a large area. Also the operator is required to select an appropriate button at the operation.